Master Mind and Mistress Smith
by SpottedStar
Summary: For Sennae and Sam Smith Life normally consists of: Getting to skip school, dating people they don't know, and then killing them. But what happens when the two young assassins get thrown into an old sitiuation. R


**Young Assassins, Same Old Problem**

It had been at least 13 years since John and Jane had attempted to destroy each other. Within those 13 years they had had a beautiful baby girl and boy. The girl was Sennae and a boy was Sam, they lived the same lives as their parents, but what happens when the old agency sends them to finish some old news.

----

"Sennae, Sam hurry you're going to be late for the bus!" Jane called up the stairs.

"I don't get why we have to go to school, we're assas-."

"Shut up Sam, we can't let mom and dad know that we work for their old agencies."

"Why not, it would get us out of school?"

Sennae went and stood right in front of her brother. "Who is the bully?"

"Larry Porta."

Sennae rolled her eyes, and then revealed a knife attached to her belt. "I'll take care of him after school."

"You can't kill him! That's illegal!"

"If you keep you wide trap shut I won't kill him, and Sam," She said as she went down the stairs. "our whole life is illegal."

----

It was after lunch period and Sennae was on her way to her next class, when her cell phone began to ring. "I'm going to be late." She muttered to herself as she dug in her pocket to get her phone. "Talk to me." She said as she walked down the hallway.

"We need you and your brother for a special mission." It was their boss; he never really showed his face.

"I'm in school, I can't come right now."

"Come or I'll put a price on your head!"

"Fine." Sennae shut her phone and snuck out the nearest door.

----

Sennae met her brother at their H.Q. which was disguised as a hotel. They entered their office to find a small envelope sitting on the desk, it read: _Sennae and Sam Smith Only._

Sennae opened the envelope, but dropped it with a shocked look on her face. She looked straight at the camera that was installed into their office. "No, no way! Anyone, anyone else but them!"

Sam picked up the envelope, it read: _Sennae and Sam Smith are to be given 72 hours to kill John and Jane Smith. The reward is to be 1,000,000 dollars in cash. _

"Sennae that's a lot of money."

Then Sam read the last part of the letter._ If you don't kill them we will kill you._

Sennae was still yelling at the camera. "We'll accept the task." Sam shouted over her.

"What, are you crazy Sam?"

"Well I'd like to keep my head if you don't mind."

"What do you mean?" Sennae ripped the letter from his hands.

"Oh that, yeah I'd like to keep my head too."

"We have to kill our parents though." Sam muttered.

"We're assassins it's our job. We'll still have their memory after it's all done with." Sennae was trying to sound comforting.

"So, do we use poisons, knives, or guns?" Sam asked.

"Whatever makes it less painful." Sennae answered.

----

Sennae and Sam had snuck back into school with fake letters explaining why they had left the school. Then after they got their homework, they walked home and reminisced about all the good times they had had with their parents. Once they got in the house they went up to their rooms and prepared for a long night. "What's the difference between throwing a butter knife and throwing a steak knife?" Sam asked.

"Well," Sennae said as she pulled a butter knife and a steak knife out of her desk. "a butter knife won't pierce clothing easily, so you have to throw it harder." Sennae picked up the butter knife and threw as hard as she could into the wall. "See? With a steak knife, it's a one shot, done." Sennae picked up the steak knife and through it into the wall. Then the door flew open and John, their dad appeared. The knives Sennae had just thrown where pushed farther into the wall when their door hit them.

"Kids dinner is ready."

"Alright dad we'll be down in a moment." Said Sam.

As he turned around the corner, John noticed the tips of knives sticking out from the wall. He went down stairs to where Jane was setting the table. "There are knives sticking out from the kid's room."

"I know something worse than that, the kids have been skipping school. I got a letter from their principle."

"You know, the other day I saw Sennae sneak into the house with what looked like a gun?"

"But why would the kids need those. I mean we destroyed our two agencies, it's not like their assassins like we where."

"Jane think about it, we didn't kill our bosses. Our kids are the perfect targets."

"We'll just keep an eye out for anything deadly." Jane reassured him.

Sennae and Sam were coming down the stairs, so John and Jane had stopped talking. Once everyone sat down they began to eat. "So kids, how was your day?" Jane asked.

"Great!" They both replied.

Then John got an idea. He had first found out that Jane was an assassin when she caught a wine bottle just before it shattered on the floor. "Honey, I saw this really nice revolver that the county sheriff had. I wonder what type it was?"

"A 44 revolver, duh." Sennae blurted out. She put her hands over her mouth.

"Now how would you know that?" Asked Jane.

"School."

"Oh, ok well now your father knows."

"The neighbors own a beautiful rifle too. Though I can't quite figure out what caliber it is."

"30.6 with 12 inch scope." Said Sam.

Sennae hit in the shoulder. "Now, now be nice Sennae. I suppose you learned that in school also."

"Yeah, I did." Sam nodded his head.

Seeing that Sennae was glaring at her brother, John picked up a knife and threw it at her. Instantly Sennae whipped around and caught it between two of her fingers. "Uh…lucky catch?" Sam was staring at her in fake amazement.

"I don't think that was a _lucky_ catch." Jane indicated. "That kind of reflex takes training."

"Well, duh…gym class!" All of a sudden Sennae's phone began to ring. "Uh…I have to take this call." Sennae stood up, but her mother stopped her and took the phone.

"Lets see who it is first." Sennae took the steak knife sitting next to her mother's plate and pierced the back of the phone.

"Uh…I'm dating an…illegal Mexican. Uh Jose, is his name."

"Well…um." Jane didn't know what to say to this.

"Was that the guy who helped assassinate the Prime Minister of Canada? I knew you were looking at him funny the entire time we were there."

"No that was Brad…he was hot!"

Jane and John decided not to do anything until they finally noticed that they were at home. "Brad was an awesome dancer, and I think I still have the dress that we flew all the way to New York City to get it for the party. It was the black and red one…it was like a halter top…went down just below my knees and had the slit in the side." Sennae turned to see her parent's jaws drop to the floor. "I mean it was white…had lace sleeves…and dragged on the floor." She smiled innocently.

"Didn't you get bullet holes in that dress, after we found out Brad was a double agent?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, that was a shame…we made a cute couple…I mean no one at that freaking club had any complaints."

John had had enough. "Sennae how dare you go to a club…in a knee high dress…with a boy you don't even know…and you danced with him!"

"Uh…yeah, that pretty much sums it up." She answered.

"What party was that?" Sam asked.

"Uh…I think that was the New Years Eve party…or was it Mardi Gra party…I don't know?"

"It was the Mardi Gra party, because, after you had like five margaritas and a martini, well things got a little…um…outta control."

"Nothing happened…that I remember."

There were nail marks in the table where John had clutched the table. "I see you two enjoy the thrill of the night life." Jane said looking at them curiously.

"Sennae more than me mom. One time her and I stayed at a hotel with Brad while you two were on business, she would go out at seven and come back at three."

"Shut up! How about I tell them all about you and Crystal?"

Sam froze and got an innocent smile on his face. "Who's Brad again?"

"Good boy." Her cell phone began to ring once more. She grabbed it and flipped it open. "Talk to me. Oh Brad, long time no talk. Yeah I'd love to go to dinner sometime tomorrow. The club in Reno…great." John stood up and advanced towards Sennae, threatening to take the phone. "Uh…I can't exactly agree to that with my dad here." John dove at her, she merely did a back flip and landed gracefully on the table. "Fine, yes, but don't go double agent on me ok. I don't wear pretty dresses so they can get holes in them." Jane tried to grab Sam, but he jumped over the back of his seat, and jumped off the wall onto the table beside Sennae. "Well, got to go…yes, I'll see you tomorrow…bye." She hung up the phone. "I have a date tomorrow, so I have to cut this one short."

They ran to their room slamming the door and turning on their automated security system. "We have 24 hours before the security system shuts down…and they have an escape route." They grabbed every weapon they could carry and exited their room. It was dark…not one light on in the house. "Sennae…i-it's d-dark." Sam never liked the dark, he felt as if he was the victim.

"You're with me Sam, it's ok." They moved down the stairs and into the living room. Sam scanned the room, his eyes as big as doughnuts. He whirled around and shot the wall. "Sam!" Sennae hissed.

"I saw something move." Suddenly they heard someone cocking what must have been a shot gun. Sam got an idea. "Mom…dad…where's the Cheetos?"

"Third shelve on the right side of the cabinet…oh crap." Sennae and Sam launched themselves into the kitchen.

John was eating the Cheetos. "Hi kids, want some Cheetos."

Sam's eyes brightened up, and he advanced towards the Cheetos. "Don't it is a trap, something's fishy." She took out her 44 and pointed it at her father. "Where's mom?"

"You get that from the county sheriff?" He asked wisely.

"Heh good guess…a sheriff in Georgia."

He reached out and grabbed a steak knife. "It still amazes me…how the thrill of the hunt can drive a person to extremes. Your mother was an inside agent like you." Sennae felt the cold barrel of a gun on the back of her head.

"What can I say, she looks exactly like me?"

"Yeah the boys down in Reno really seem to cling to the kind of girl like me. I'm on the edge, they have to come to me, and I can deliver. The fact that I'm an assassin just makes the attraction stronger."

"So you've studied the psychology and physical health of your victims. Just as I used to." Jane wasn't putting the gun down.

"Some of them are as dumb as rocks." Sennae said putting her gun on the table.

"Got that right girlfriend." Jane put the gun down.

"Of course with the exception of Sam. He plots each situation before we go into the job, and you just fell into his train of thought. Enjoy the ride!" Sennae kicked the gun from her mother's hands. John threw the knife, and Sennae did a back flip instantly catching the knife in her mouth. She took it out of her mouth. "I have a scar from the last time I did that." She threw it and in an instant John had a nice cut along his cheek. "I take my time, but Sam likes to get the job done, so I guess I have to finish you off myself."

"Where'd he go?" Jane asked.

"Right here…did you miss me?" Sam appeared with a detonation system. They had set an explosive chain under the house in case of an emergency.

"Where the hell did you get that!" John blurted out.

"I made it." Sam said innocently.

"YOU MADE IT!" Jane screeched.

"Yeah, I watched him." Sennae said going over to stand beside her brother.

"Wait…" Sam was looking at the detonation system.

"What's wrong?" Sennae asked.

Sam's eyes grew wide, and he dropped the system. "We have to get out of here…we're going to get killed if we don't." Sennae picked up the system. The note that they recieved earlier was attached to it.

"By who?" Jane asked.

"They weren't giving us 72 hours…the ink was smudged…7 hours and 2 min." Suddenly the door was broken down.

"Shit….everybody run!" Sennae grabbed her mom's shotgun and ran everybody into their room. They both opened their closets and threw all the cloths on the floor of the closet out onto the beds. Quickly they put on bullet proof vests and pure black clothing. They both exchanged a glance.

"Should we wear masks?"

"No, some of them are going to be people that we know."

"Your point is? Their job is to kill us."

"Let's just say I've been dating quite a few of our co-workers."

"Are you serious…what about Brad?"

"It's nice to go on a date where someone isn't going to be armed and have the urge to kill you." Jane couldn't believe her daughter could be this attractive and have such knowledge of the human mind.

"Knock, knock, death delivery." Sennae winked at Sam and walked over to the door.

"Oliver…that you sweetheart?"

"You know it, now if you come quietly I won't make it hurt." Sennae rolled her eyes.

"By now I think you'd know me. Come get me if you want me." She was suddenly thrown back as the door flew open. Sennae lay there rubbing her sore head. Sam moved to the left of the door threshold, a 44 at his disposal. He signaled for Jane and John to hide, so they ran into the closets.

"Miss me babe?" Oliver was still outside the door.

Sennae stood up. "Be a man…come get me." He stepped inside the room.

Sam hit him over the head with the revolver. "Got him…now lets bust this joint." They tossed their parents some small revolvers.

"We can do better with bigger guns." John indicated.

"Not with what we're about to do." Sam loaded his gun.

Sennae ran out the door and slid on her side across the hall, shooting the people in the stair case. Sam ran out after her, he ran down the stairs. Sennae got up and ran down after him. John and Jane followed, wanting to see how good their children really were. "Sennae get down!" Sam shouted, as he threw a canister of tear gas into the living room. "He's got to everybody here…he really wanted you guys dead."

Sennae very carefully walked into the living room. One figure moved rapidley amongst the fallen agents. Sennae launched herself at them. "I'll take 'em high, and you take 'em-." Sennae had to block a punch. She whirled arounnd trying to get a smooth kick to the head, but with no avail. The figure grabbed her foot, and threw her into the wall. Sennae hit with a bone shattering smack.

"Sennae, hurry get up!" Sam yelled. He launched himself at the figure hitting with all his force. The figure threw him off and ran over to Sennae who was now standing. She took a swing by the figure grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. The figure put a knife to her throat.

"Put your weapons and I won't make you watch me kill her." Everyone put their weapons down.

"No don't listen to him. Kill me right here right now, go on do it." The figures hands began to shake. "You newbies get softer every year." Sam put his revolver to is head.

"Please don't kill me." The figure begged.

"Let me go." Sennae ordered. He let go of her and sank to the ground, and put his hands in the air.

"Give us the information we want, and we'll consider letting you live." Sam let the bullet fall into the chamber.

"The house explosive chain has been reset, even your detination device couldn't blow it up."

"They hacked my system!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, and within 20 minutes this place is going to blow." Sennae was giving the kid a stone cold look. "I'm telling the truth." He begged.

Sennae's eye locked onto his. "You're lying...I can see it." Sam put his finger on the trigger.

"I'm not lying...who could lie to you?" The boy looked her up and down.

"A lot of people...now tell me how they plan to pinpoint us."

He glared at her. "Your phone...any calls you make...the trackers in your shoulders."

"What!" Sam was couldn't believe it.

"Ask them...not me." He pointed to John and Jane.

"We put them in you when you were really little, we put them in your cookies. The chip went to your shoulder and stayed there. It was a saftey precaution for you two." Jane explained.

"It's not exactly safe anymore." Sennae indicated. Sam and Sennae let the kid go, and he ran out of the house. They ran through the back door and out of the house to the car. Sennae grabbed the keys and jumped into the drivers seat, Sam called shotgun.

"No, this is where I draw the line." John walked over to the drivers side window.

"John just get into the vehicle." Jane pulled him into the backseat.

"Ok folks, I havn't driven since our little trip to Guadamala, so hang on tight." Sennae kicked the car into reverse and plowed through the garage door.

"You've driven before!" John yelled.

"We had to chose between a Corvet or a Mustang it was really hard." Sennae sped out of the driveway and down the street.

"LEFT! RIGHT! BRAKE!" Sam was yelling in the front seat.

"Shut up I'm trying to drive." Sennae scowled. Suddenly she took a sharp left and stopped. "Here's H.Q. We can destroy our boss from here." John and Jane stepped out of the car.

"You might want to stay in the car." Sam instructed.

"Why...don't we have to go get him?"

"No, Brainstorm over here lined the place with explosives." Sennae pointed to Sam.

"You kids don't miss one detail do you?" Jane asked.

"Not one." Sam pressed a button and a loud boom was heard. pieces of building flew through the sky.

"What about the house?" Sennae asked him. He got a big smile on his face, and hit the button again.

"We were never there." He answered back.

"We have a condo in Cancuin, we can live there."

"Works for us." Jane answered.

----

Sennae and Sam continued to work as assassins for a agency in Cancuin that just wanted the jobs done. John and Jane occasionally helped and they were one big happy family. Until Sennae went on that date with Brad.

**A/N: Now for your pleasure I will write about the date with Brad.**

Sennae ran to the door and the doorbell rang. "Brad, great to see you again!" Sennae squealed.

"And I you." They hugged and then Sennae invited him in. "I see you and your brother are still doing extremly well."

"Yeah, and our parents help every now and then."

"Cool, I'd like to meet the most famous Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Of course, they're in the den." As Sennae turned around she bit her lip. He followed her to the den, watching her facial expressions. "Mom...dad...this is Brad."

Her mom stood up first and shook Brad's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, you're all Sennae talks about."

Now her father stood up. "So you're the double agent...who's dating my daughter. I can't say it's a pleasure, but good to meet you. By any chance would you happen to have a firearm on you?" Sennae lifted her red salsa dress up just a bit to reveal a holster with a small knife in it. Her mother saw it and nodded.

"Sir with all do respect, I would never do anything to harm your daughter. My agency did assign me to kill her, but I feel a great amount of emotion for her, and couldn't stand to wound her."

Sennae's hand reached down his side, but he slapped her hand away. He definatly had a firearm hidden. She felt his hand creep up her shoulder, were a small knife was also hidden, so she moved closer to him causing his hand to skim over it. "We should probablly get going." Sennae indicated.

"Yes...we wouldn't want to miss our reservation at-."

Sennae ran over to her mom and dad. "Love ya...see ya...sometime."

"You're not going out looking like that." Her father shot her a glance.

She was in a beautiful red salsa dress, it went down to her anckles and had a slit down the side. She was wearing open, black, high heels, and had a rose placed in her hair. She turned around and took Brad's hand. "We should go."

They left, but John and Jane weren't done yet. John took out a computer and got a signal from the tracker. "They're heading towards the Water Fall Resort."

"For a bad boy...he sure knows where to take a girl on a date."

----

Sennae and Brad entered the resort. Brad had his hand wrapped around Sennae's waist, so she put her arm around his shoulder. They sat at the table, and Sennae noticed Brad take the knife off the table and not put it back. "How's the buisness treating you?" He asked.

"Fine, we get about four jobs a week and they pay about ten thousand for every kill."

"WOW! I'm impressed...of course a inside agent like you deserves it."

"I try my hardest, but if I didn't have Sam I don't know what I would do." She folded her napkin in her lap.

"You shouldn't have to try to hard, with your looks." She felt his foot move up her leg under the table.

"Yes well," She moved her leg away from his foot. "the trouble lies within keeping them interested."

The waiter came to the table, and asked what they would like for dinner. Sennae looked up to order and almost screamed. Her father was dressed as a waiter. She gritted her teeth, and smiled. "I'll have the spagetti."

"Alright and for the Mr."

"Um...I'll have the chicken parmashan."

"And to drink."

"Red wine for the both of us." Brad folded his menu and handed it to him.

"Your order will be right out." Her father walked away slowly.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Uh...I don't know...I mean."

"Last I remember you were one for the slow dances." He took her hand and pulled her from her seat.

When they got to the dance floor, Sennae put her hands on his waist. He gently put his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her to him so that they were only inches apart. "You're still following through on your assignment arn't you?" Sennae smiled at him sweetly.

"What would give you that idea?" His grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Is this yours?" Sennae pulled the gun out of the holster and flashed it in his face.

"You're not much better." He ripped the knife out of it's holster on her shoulder and ran the flat side of the blade down her arm before throwing it into the wall.

She tossed his gun across the floor, and they continued to dance.

"I never thought being in this much danger, could keep a person so calm." Brad spun her out, and then twirled her back in.

"You don't scare me. I was the only girl within my old agency, so I learned quickly that you should never show your true feelings for someone until you're sure they feel that way about you."

"But you know I feel the same way about you as you do me. You know you're taking a risk with me, but it's within that thrill of being on the edge that keeps you coming back. You see me as a challenge...something that thrills you, to the point where you feel safe."

Sennae gave a small grin. "You're right, but do you see yourself as a risk, something to be feared, or tampered with?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes I do see myself as a risk."

"And what do you consider me?"

"The biggest risk I've ever taken."

Their dance broke as their dinner came. They sat down at the table, and Sennae began to eat, but Brad was staring at his food.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"That's powder...not cheese. It looks like the stuff I put into drinks as a form of assassination."

Sennae began to choke. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah...I think it's the same stuff."

Sennae glared at her father who was waiting on another table. "Lets go to the room...I'm not that hungry anymore." Sennae nodded her head in agreement, and began to walk with him to the room. She linked her arm with his, and leaned on his shoulder.

When they got to the room Brad told her to close her eyes. Sennae did as she was told, and slowly followed him into the room. "Ok...open your eyes." She did and what she saw shocked her.

Two men stood there in the room, both dressed formally, and armed. "Uh...Brad...what's going on?"

He grabbed her from behind. "The heart can be decieving, Sennae. You fell into the trap of attraction and love. You're wanted in the U. S., Canada, and some of Mexico. Do you know how much money that is?" Sennae let her head hang low.

He let go of her and the two men took hold of her. "Was this love an act...because Brad, I know that I loved you."

Brad stopped and turned to face her. "I thought I was another job to you."

"No you were the one and only person who could read me like a book." He looked at the two men and signaled for them to let her go.

"Do you sware on your life."

"Yes." She stood up and Brad took her in his arms and kissed her. "This reminds me of the Mardi Gra party." He comented.

"So something did happen that I didn't remember." Sennae said with a outraged look.

There was a knock on the door and they both got it. "Who is it?" Brad asked.

"The Get Your Hands Off My Daughter Squad." Sennae and Brad both laughed.

"I had a great time, but I think I have to go home."

"Yeah, I don't want to get a ticket." Brad gently pushed her against the door, and kissed her one last time.

"Uh...we can see you through the peep hole." Sennae carefully opened the door, and then shut it.

"You're grounded." He father said sternly.

She fell against the door. "The attraction of an assassin still amazes me. He believed me, every word. I think I can get used to this kind of treatment."

Her mother laughed and hugged her. "You're one of the best inside agents I've ever seen."

"A few more _dates_ and I'll have him where I want him." Sennae left the resort. "Some jobs require time, attraction, and believable tears." She said to herself.

-Fin? Maybe...maybe not. If you'd like to find out what happens to Sam and Sennae next...review please.


End file.
